In many heavy industries and foundry operations it is common to employ large metal scrap buckets to receive and temporarily store scrap metal for later reprocessing. Such scrap metal buckets may have a capacity of several hundred metric tons and are frequently provided with heavy duty bail like handles to facilitate lifting the buckets with a large mobile crane or the like. Some buckets of this type are provided with openable bottoms such as clam-shell closures to facilitate discharging the bucket contents into suitable receptacles. Desirably, such buckets are also supported by rigid frameworks or stands which hold the buckets above the ground or plant floor so as to prevent damage to the bucket bottom and closure mechanisms.